The instant invention relates generally to bale transporting devices and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for handling a bale.
Numerous bale transporting devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to load, convey and unload bales. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,616; 3,908,846 and 4,095,706 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.